


Staircase Shenanigans

by kayjscage



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjscage/pseuds/kayjscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that I wrote for someone on Fanfiction.net that I've posted to my deviantART and Tumblr, and now, here. This is only the second lemon I've ever written, fourth story I've written at all, but I'm really proud of this.</p>
<p>This is the first story I've ever posted here, so please be gentle with me XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staircase Shenanigans

~START

It was the day that Craig Tucker hated the most. Valentines Day. Just a sad excuse for the companies to sell flowers and chocolate. Guys bend over backwards to please some bitch in the hopes of getting laid. The damn day doesn't even get you out of school! Any "holiday" that doesn't get you of out school doesn't have the right to exist in Craig's opinion, unless it's Halloween.

As Craig was dragging his feet to the front door of the school, his hands in his pockets and a miserable look on his face, he heard a familiar voice behind him. A small, paranoid squeak yelling "Jesus Christ!" and "Gah!!" at random intervals. Craig smiled and turned to face his jumpy friend, but all he could see was a blur of blonde rush past him. He swirled his head around again to see where the boy had gone and saw Tweek almost running to the doors, but trying to keep his pace down to a walk. Bewildered, Craig hurried into the building and followed the spaz to their lockers. Their lockers being on opposite sides of the hallway, Craig just watched as Tweek struggled lining up the correct numbers into his combination lock, his fingers twitching and shaking almost too much for him to complete the task. Craig would have chuckled at the display were he not so curious as to why his friend was spazzing out more than usual.

After Tweek had finally managed to open his locker, he shoved books and papers in and clawed some out, slamming it shut and turning to head to class. Craig followed him into their shared first class and took the seat next to his twitchy friend. They sat in near silence for a few minutes, Tweek's paranoid squeaks and shouts perforating the quiet of the almost totally empty classroom.

That was something Craig loved most about his friend. There's never a dull moment with Tweek around. The kind of commotion that Stan and them get into is too much for Craig to want to deal with, but without them causing trouble, the town is quiet and dull. Slow and silent. It drives Craig crazy. But Tweek was just right for Craig. His friend's spastic outbursts and paranoid ranting kept things interesting enough. He loved hearing Tweek go on about nothing and everything. Somehow, that was soothing. But not this morning. Tweek was looking far too stressed out and twitchy for Craig to find any contentment in his outbursts.

Craig was so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice that the room had become completely silent. He looked over to Tweek to see if anything were wrong. What he saw worried him. Tweek was bent over the desk, almost close enough to lay his head down on it, hugging himself so tightly it looked like he were wearing an invisible straitjacket. He kept biting at his lower lip, his eyes darting around the room and analyzing every detail. His face was flushed and he was slowly rocking back and forth.

Craig put his hand on Tweek's shoulder, but before he could even ask his friend if he was alright, Tweek jumped and made a startled screech, accidentally knocking things off his desk, including a folder full of loose papers and a pencil box which flew open upon hitting the tile. Paper, pens, pencils, and markers scattered all over the classroom floor. Both Tweek and Craig moved to recover the items.

"Oh my God, Tweek, I am so sorry!" Craig apologized, collecting writing utensils and putting them back in the box. Tweek was completely silent the whole time, not even making his trademark exclamations like, "Gah!" and "This is too much pressure!" As soon as they were done, Craig slowly and carefully placed his hand on Tweek's shoulder again, making sure not to scare the boy this time. "Are you okay, dude? You've seemed nervous all this morning, and just now, you seemed kinda depressed. What's up?"

Tweek stood there, hugging himself like earlier, looking down at the floor, mouth shut and a look in his eyes as though he were about to cry. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He shook his head furiously in protest, refusing to give an answer. He felt his chin being taken between a thumb and finger and the next thing he knew, his brown orbs were staring into the pools of blue that were Craig's eyes. His cheeks filled with blood as he was met with a stern, yet concerned expression.

"Tweek, c'mon, you know you can talk to me about anything. We're best friends!" Craig exclaimed, trying to sound worried, but he just came off as irate instead. Craig was never very good at conveying his emotions. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before Tweek forced his face away from Craig's hand.

"That's exactly why I can't tell you!" Tweek yelled, gathering his belongings and running out of the classroom. Craig sighed, running his fingers through his hair, a disgruntled look smearing itself onto his face.

'Well, that could have gone better,' he thought to himself, taking his seat and laying his head down on the desk exhaustedly.

__________

The last bell for school rang and all the students rushed to their lockers, eager to get home as to prepare for their Valentines Day dates, chatting up a storm with their friends about all their plans for the night. Craig scoffed at their foolishness and made his way to his locker. He contemplated the event that took place that morning, totally disappointed with how it played out. He was slow to put books into his locker as he thought of Tweek's words, before the blonde took off into the hallway. Craig didn't see Tweek for the whole rest of the day. Not in any of their classes or at lunch, not even in the hallway. Craig was becoming worried for his friend.

By the time Craig was done fussing with his locker, the halls were almost completely cleared, with a few stray kids wandering about, most likely staying for club or sport activities. He sighed deeply, making his way down the hall to the exit doors. Halfway there, he heard a muffled outburst behind him that sounded very familiar. He swirled around and eyed the hall for his favorite little spaz, eager to see him after a whole day without. He tried to keep his pace down to a walk as he searched the halls for the source of the voice, but couldn't help but jog a little. Eventually, he reached a staircase, its steps eclipsed by a solid banister. Sitting halfway up the steps was a shaking, embarrassed blonde, face flushed as red as it could be. Craig stood facing the stairs, his gaze fixed on the boy straight in front of him. The spaz kept his head down for some seconds, but cleared his throat, laughing half heartedly, and looked up through tears at his best friend.

"I-I guess m-my little hiccups g-g-gave me aw-way, huh?" Tweek made to wipe away his tears with his sleeve, but his wrist was caught by a strong hand. Caught off guard by this, he fixed his eyes on the figure in front of him. 

Craig glared down at his friend, his eyes filled with both worry and anger, but more so with anger. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was about you?!! Is your idea of a good time to storm off like you did and disappear for a whole day?! What is wrong with you?!" he screamed at the smaller boy. All Tweek could do was stare up at Craig in shock.

"Craig, I--" Tweek started, but was cut off by Craig pulling him up to his feet and catching him in a tight embrace. Tweek blushed bright red as the taller boy buried his face into dirty blonde hair, wrapping his arms even tighter around his friend. They stood there in silence for some time before Craig sighed, lifting his head from the spaz's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you like that. I was just so worried about you. You weren't anywhere to be found and you wouldn't answer any of my texts and it's not like you to just run off or to skip so I was really scared. Don't you dare do something like that ever again, okay?" Craig admitted calmly. He looked into Tweek's coffee brown eyes and waited for him to respond. He only got a nod from the boy, but that was good enough for Craig. He was just going to bury his face back into the crook of Tweek's neck but he noticed how red his friend's face was. "What? What is it?" he questioned.

"U-uh, well, y-y-you're so cl-close to me right now. I m-mean, I c-c-can feel you're heart beating 'cause you're s-so close. And you're holding me so tightly. It's m-making me nervous," Tweek managed to squeak out, his face as red as humanly possible, trying to avoid meeting Craig's gaze.

The taller boy just smirked, mischievousness moving in where his anger and worry had been. He moved to hide his face into Tweek's neck again as he was going to earlier, but whispered into Tweek's ear, "There's nothing to be nervous about, babe," before planting kisses on the unsuspecting boys jawline, down to his neck, and then even further down to his shoulder.

Tweek gasped, trying to push Craig away, "What are you doing?! Craig! We're in a public pla-- Ah!" Tweek complained before being cut off by a pair of hands making their way up his shirt. "Craig, we can't do something like this here!" the spaz explained frantically, still trying to push the bigger, stronger boy away.

Craig thought for a moment before his smirk returned to his face, and simply said, "You're right, we can't," before picking the blonde up bridal style and carrying him down and behind the stairs.

He lowered the blonde to his feet against the wall and instantly went at him again, accidentally crashing their teeth together in a passionate, if not desperate kiss. They stayed like that for as long as possible, entangled against the wall under the stairs. Tweek brought his hands up and took handfuls of Craig's hair between his fingers, bringing him closer as the former cradled the spaz's head, four fingers of each hand resting in messy blonde hair while two thumbs caressed blood filled cheeks. 

Their tongues explored the inside of each others mouths as Craig moved his hands down to Tweek's button up shirted, slowly removing each button from its hole until the shirt was open, running his hands up the spaz's small, almost anorexic form, finding a nipple with his thumb and twirling it, pinching another, thoroughly enjoying the sounds coming from his lovers mouth. Tweek's moaning was possibly the most divine sound Craig ever had the honor of hearing and he was going to get as much of it as he could.

They managed to pull their lips apart to breath, gasping as their chests pounded. Tweek just started to calm his breathing before Craig was on his neck, kissing and licking and sucking at the tender flesh there, leaving dark marks where his mouth had been before moving on to another spot. Tweek could feel his pants get tighter the more he was tortured and teased, but he was frozen in place. He had never been touched like this before and as confused and conflicted as he was, he was not about to stop. He gasped as Craig had made his way down to one knee and took one of the blonde's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gently nibbling at it, making Tweek more excited.

Craig could sense his blonde little toy squirming beneath him and could see how excited he was. The dark haired boy smirked as he trailed kisses down the spaz's stomach to the hem of his pants, taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down while his hands undid the button. Craig slid the pants down Tweek's long, smooth legs, letting them settle around his ankles while his licked at his lovers hard member through the boxers. Tweek threw his head back as Craig massaged his balls and sucked at his dick through the soft material, moaning louder than he had before. He couldn't help but tangle his fingers into Craig's hair, a scream of pleasure escaping from his throat.

"Sshhh babe. We're not completely alone, y'know. If we get caught by a teacher, we won't hear the end of it, from the teachers OR our parents," Craig whispered, stopping for a second to think. "I have an idea to keep your mouth busy. Take your boxers off, sweetheart," he ordered, standing up to strip himself of his shirt.

Tweek did as he was told, but he stared as Craig removed his shirt, revealing a well toned body. Strong arms, nicely developed pecs, a great six pack. Craig always had the greatest grades in P.E. and visited the gym regularly. Any sports team would be lucky to have him with them, if it weren't for the fact that Craig is the least motivated person ever. He only exercises so much because he couldn't stand to be flabby, and right now, Tweek was totally grateful for that. He almost drooled gazing at Craig's handsome form. He was jerked out of his daydreaming by a pair of fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Wake up, princess. I know it's hard to not stare, but we're kinda in the middle of something here. Lemme get past you there, love," Craig laughed as he made it past Tweek to lean against the wall, taking the blonde's hands and leading him down to the floor. Craig positioned their clothes and one of their backpacks against the wall like a pillow and laid down, signaling for Tweek lay on top of him.

"C'mere, Tweekers," Craig purred and Tweek knew what he wanted. The blonde cradled the taller boys' lap backwards so his ass was facing Craig and gently laid down on top of him, undoing his lover's pants and reveling his throbbing cock. Tweek gasped and thought of all the pain he was going to be in later. He took a deep breath and began twirling his tongue around the tip, licking and sucking on the glans and running his tongue along the sides of Craig's dick.

Licking at the head a bit more, Tweek opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around his lover's manhood, taking it in as far as he could without gagging. As he bobbed his head up and down, he made sure to use his tongue as much as possible, making as much saliva as he could to use as natural lubricant, making the in-out action much smoother. As Tweek focused more on Craig's head, he used one hand to work the shaft, swiveling his hand clockwise and counterclockwise while doing so, and another hand to massage his balls. He also made sure to moan as loudly as he could so he could vibrate the taller boys' cock.

He must've been doing something right, because now Craig was the one trying to keep himself quiet, moaning and squirming as his member was worked. Tweek smiled inwardly, proud that he wasn't fucking up like he usually does, but his smile faded the moment he felt a unique sensation down at Craig's end.

A tongue gently poked at his entrance, swirling around and sucking at it while rough hands softly squeezed his plush ass. Craig was giving him a rim job, and a damn good one at that. Tweek stopped what he was doing and gasped, caught off guard by Craig's actions, not that he was complaining. He went back to pleasuring his lover and enjoyed the attention he was getting before another feeling surprised him. A wet finger slowly made it's way into his ass, and then another, stretching him and massaging his walls. Tweek didn't stop this time, despite the uncomfortable poking and prodding inside him.

Not uncomfortable for long though, for after a third finger was introduced, Craig found his sweet spot and continued to attack it, rubbing the tips of his fingers against it all at once, still tonguing the rim. Tweek had never felt as good as he did now, he could barely focus on what he was doing, though Craig wasn't complaining. He relished all the little noises his toy was making. The moans, hics, gasps and quiet screams; they were all magnificent and he had never been as pleased as he was now.

Before Tweek could thoroughly enjoy the treatment he was getting, he could feel his orgasm coming on. The tension rose and he tried to hold back, wait it out a little longer, but Craig was too good to him and before he could stop himself, he came all over his lovers' bare chest and he let out a pleasured scream, not caring who heard them, and squeezed Craig's leg, indulging in his orgasm as much as he could.

As Tweek laid there, trying to catch his breath, Craig smirked, quite proud of his handiwork. He sat up so his back was against the wall and he helped Tweek onto his lap properly. They sat there for a good second, calming themselves, before Craig pulled them both to their feet. He backed Tweek against the wall, kissing him gingerly all over his face and neck, entwining their fingers.

"Do you. . . want to. . . ." his sentence trailed off and Tweek looked him in the eyes and smiled lovingly, nodding his head. Craig smiled back and turned him around, using his precum to cover his dick as a lubricant, slowly and gently pushing it into Tweek's entrance, making sure to not hurt him as best he could. Seeing Tweek's hands up against the wall, he entwined their fingers and kissed the back of his neck as he pushed the rest of himself in to the hilt. 

"Nnnngh!!" Tweek clenched his teeth and forced back tears, trying to make himself comfortable with such a foreign thing inside of him. He breathed in deep and let it out, feeling himself stretch to conform with the shape of the cock.

"Take your time. I know it must hurt. I'll wait for as long as you need," Craig whispered softly into the blonde's ear, calming and reassuring him, which is exactly what Tweek needed.

Tweek nodded, took another breath, let it out, and waited. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool tile of the wall. After some seconds, Tweek leaned back so his cheek was to Craig's and he nodded. The darker boy nodded in response and carefully pulled back out so only his head remained inside, and he pushed it back in, not as slowly as before. He kept this up until Tweek became comfortable with one speed before moving to another. Eventually he was at a pace he preferred and one he could tell Tweek was enjoying.

Tweek gasped and shook with every thrust, feeling Craig's cock smash right up against his prostate, sending even stronger pangs of pleasure flying through every nerve in his body. He never felt something as good as this before in his life and he didn't want it to stop any time soon. He was screaming and moaning as loud as his voice could, not caring once if they were found out. The only thing he knew at this moment was the feeling of Craig inside of him. Not school, not teachers or classmates, not family, not responsibilities or any of that junk. And it only got better when Craig wrapped his hand around Tweek's dick, running his thumb over the tip and massaging the shaft. The taller boy placed desperate kisses and bites all over the spaz's neck and shoulders, leaving no spot clean of a mark.

In seemingly one fluid motion, Craig pulled out, flipped Tweek around and lifted him, hooked the blonde's legs over his shoulders, and continued to pound him into the wall. Tweek didn't even know what happened til it was done, only the wonderful sensation leaving his body, being repositioned, and the sensation being returned, which, at this point, was all he cared abut. He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel him more.

"Craig. . . oh God Craig. . . This is sooo good. I don't want you to ever stop! Ah, ah, yes. Yeah yeah yeah, ooooh fuck," Tweek screamed, not stuttering once, his eyes completely glazed over. He clenched a handful of Craig's hair and bit into his neck. "Mmmmmmhh!!"

"Fuck, Tweek. You're so tight and your voice is sweet, like honey. Awww shit. I can't hold it any more, Tweekers," Craig cried, feeling his body clench up, and started thrusting at top speed, trying his damnedest to experience as much of Tweek as he could before he blew his load.

Tweek tightened his hold on Craig and pressed himself as closed as he could. "Ooh~ Craig," Tweek breathed. "I love you. . . I love you," he admitted, burying his face into the crane of Craig's neck.

Craig's eyes widened and he looked down at Tweek, but he shook as he felt his orgasm nearing. He clenched his eyes shut, hugging Tweek with one arm, using the other to lean against the wall, and released himself inside of Tweek, shuddering with pleasure and let out a sigh, slowly sinking down to the floor, Tweek settling into his lap.

Tweek came shortly after his lover. Craig came right against his prostate and the sensation triggered his own orgasm, making Tweek moan into Craig's neck as he came between their stomachs. He was breathing heavily as he sat in Craig's lap, resting against the wall and feeling Craig's seed seeping out of him, enjoying the afterglow.

Craig soaked in the sight of a sated Tweek, a confidant smirk splitting his face. "Sooo. . . . Love, eh?" He asked casually, like it were no big deal. Tweek's blush returned and he turned his face from Craig.

"Well, uh. . . . That's kind of what this morning was about," Tweek admitted, shifting uncomfortably. Craig sat up so he could pull out of Tweek and redid his jeans, sitting cross-legged across from the spaz. Tweek blushed harder as he felt Craig's cum leaking out of him and onto the floor.

"Uh, I've actually. . . . been in love with you for a while. And I know you get annoyed when people throw around the L word, but it's been months since I realized that my crush was more than a crush. And today being V-Day, it was really stressful. I've been killing myself keeping it from you, and I've been wanting to tell you for so long, and the longer I stayed silent, the more it felt like my insides were swelling. But I know you don't believe in Valentines and neither do I but with everyone running around, talking about presents and chocolate and cards and seeing that shit everywhere and the damn TV shows with the stupid V-day specials it was all weighing on my mind and I wanted to tell you but I was scared but it was all pushing me and it just. . . .aauuugh!! It was too much pressure!!" Tweek cried, tears welling in his eyes as he started freaking out, but he felt a pair of lips shut him up and he calmed down. He gazed into Craig's brilliant, ocean blue eyes after he pulled away, an amused smirk shaping his lips.

"Haha, dude, it's okay. I understand," he comforted. He sighed and continued. "As much as I loathe V-day, I'll make an exception for YOU, for this ONE year, a'ight, Tweekers? Now let's get cleaned up and go get something nice to eat at Denny's or some shit," Craig offered. They gathered their things and ran across the hall to the bathroom right across from the staircase, cleaned themselves off, and made for the town.

~END  
__________  
~EXTRA

Halfway there to Denny's, their fingers entwined, Craig got an idea and spoke up. "You know those porn games, called the Meet 'n Fuck series?" He asked, Tweek nodded. "And you know that one lame pick up line you can use, 'Let's fuck and see what happens after?'" He pushed, Tweek just looked at him inquisitively. "Heh, this is kinda like that, isn't it?" Craig finished, laughing. Tweek rolled is eyes and laughed at Craig.

"Tucker. Shut up." They smiled and continued on their way.


End file.
